Moving On
by Flirty Aquarius
Summary: The sequel to Before He Cheats. Temari decides to move on to Sasuke. How does this work out? Will she go back to Shikamaru?
1. More Than Friends?

**A/N: Hi. Ok, this is the sequel to "Before He Cheats." It's about Temari moving on. The pairings are weird it depends if you like the couples already or not. Here's some InoKiba, ShikaSaku, and SasuTema. Yeah. The normal one's are: NaruHina, KabuKin, and NejiTen. Yeah. So here's the story!**

**Chapter 1: More than Friends?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. But if I did…-evil smile-**

**T****emari was awoken to the sound of her cell phone going off. (It's kinda hard to sleep through "Girlfirend") Temari groaned and rolled over to pick up the object. **

"**Hello?" Temari groaned sleepily.**

"**Hi. What are you wearing?" A familiar voice asked playfully. She knew who this was. She laughed, "A tank-top and mini shorts. What's it to you, Sasuke?"**

**Sasuke smirked on the opposite end of the phone. "I just wanted to know. Hey, do you want to go catch a movie, with me and a couple other people?" **

"**Yeah, what movie?"**

"_**Next**_**."**

"**Oh, okay!"**

"**I'll pick you up in an hour. Okay?"**

"**Okay!"**

**They both hung up.**

**Temari sat up. **_**Hmm…Uchiha Sasuke. He sounds like fun.**_** She giggled as she stood up, walking over to her shower. **

**After her shower...**

**Temari walked over to her walk-in closet. **_**What to wear, what to wear…**_** It was about 2:00, so it was pretty warm outside. She finally decided to wear a shorts and a regular shirt that read: **_**Wink. I'll do the rest.**_

**DING DONG!**

**Temari raced downstairs to the front door. "Hey, sexy." Sasuke greeted.**

**Temari playfully pushed his shoulder. "**_**Hey Sexy**_** is right! And right back at you." Sasuke smirked.**

**At the movie theater**

**As Temari and Sasuke entered the movie theater, Naruto waved. "Hey! Teme! Over here!" Sasuke and Temari walked over. "Sup." Tenten greeted as she and Neji turned around. Neji looked around. "Who else is coming?" Sasuke paused. "Oh, I told Naruto to call and ask people to come." Everyone turned to Naruto. **

"**What?" **

"**Who else is coming?"**

"**Uh…well, Hinata, Kin, Kabuto, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Gaara, Kankuro, and all the others can't come. I don't know why. But, Shikamaru and Sakura are coming!"**

**Naruto, Temari, Neji, and Tenten all turned to face Sasuke.**

"**Oops. Sorry about that, Sasuke. I didn't mean to-"**

"**Never mind Sakura." Sasuke broke in. "We broke up, remember? I'm with Temari now."**

"**Hi!" The ninja turned around to face Sakura. But, wait, she was with Shikamaru. And they were holding hands! O.o…**

**In the movie theater!**

**As you can guess, the couples were sitting by each other: Sasuke, Temari, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten. And at the end: Naruto.**

**Sasuke leaned in to tell Temari a comment, as Temari leaned in to tell Sasuke a comment. BUT, Sakura leaned in to whisper a comment in Temari's ear. Sakura's elbow slipped. So she banged into Temari, pushing her on top of Sasuke. Since Sasuke's mouth was near Temari's…guess what happened? Temari and Sasuke kissed. Right in front of Sakura and Shikamaru.**

**A/N: O.o. I like this!! I'm not going to update until SilverMoonlightSasuke updates **_**Accused.**_** So…you'll be waiting awhile. **

**P.S…- I might change m**

**y Pen name. OK??**


	2. a little too much fun

**A/N: ****I was so bored, I decided to write this. So, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. Yeah, don't you get sick of reading that?**

**Chapter: 2:**_**A little too much fun.**_

_**What just happened?**_** Temari was so confused. She just kissed Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha! She had to admit, that kiss made sparks fly. She glanced at Sasuke. He wasn't even paying attention.**

**After the movie!**

**Temari and Sasuke entered Sasuke's car. Without saying a word, Sasuke drove Temari home. The quiet was awkward. In a way. Temari was still in shock when Sasuke pulled in her drive way. He got out, strolled around to Temari's door and opened it. She got out blankly. They both walked up to Temari's front door in silence. Temari unlocked the door and stepped inside. She turned to Sasuke. "Do you want to come in?" Sasuke nodded and walked in. Entering the kitchen, Temari sat down on the closest chair. Staring at the ground, Sasuke stood in front of her. She glanced up. "Sasuke," she started, "about that kiss-"**

**She was cut off. Do you know why? Sasuke kissed Temari. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and explored the inside. Temari smiled, and opened her mouth wider, as she stuck her tongue in his mouth. She stood up and put her arms around his neck. Sasuke knew he was gaining control. So, he pushed Temari's body to the closest wall, pinned her down and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke knew he gained total control when Temari let out a moan of defeat. He knew she couldn't control herself as she twisted her tongue in his mouth, over and over. **

**After a moment of wild kissing, Temari lead Sasuke to her bedroom. Falling on Temari's bed, Sasuke kissed Temari savagely. Temari was totally not herself as she took her shirt off and threw it behind her. Sasuke had this effect on girls. They never acted themselves when he kissed them. Sasuke liked to view of Temari he was getting. He decided to do the same as Temari. **

**After a moment of making out, Temari knew Gaara, Kankuro, and her step-mom wouldn't be home until next Monday. She wanted to have fun, so she did the craziest thing she had ever done in her life. She slept with no other than…Sasuke Uchiha.**

**A/N:**** OMG! This is so fluffy!! I know, Temari slept with Sasuke? What drugs did he slip her? Eh, I just felt like pissing SilverMoonlightSasuke off. Do you hear that, SMS?! Ask me why I wanted to piss her off later. Yeah.**

**P.S- My sister just logged on awhile ago, she's writing a story now, so yeah, R&R her PLZ! Thanks! Her pen name is: WhiteVioletNeji. Ok? Ok? Good. Good. **

**P.S.S- There is going to be so much fluff! Yay fluff!!**


	3. This chap has no name

**A/N:**** If you haven't noticed, I put an author's note at the beginning and the end…Anyway, I felt like updating so, yeah. Here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Do you own Naruto? I don't. It sucks!**

**Chapter: 3: **_**This chapter has no name…**_

**Morning…**

**Temari yawned and rolled over in her bed. Her arm went flying over her, landing on the head next to her. Wait. A head next to her? She slightly opened her eyes. Glancing over at a familiar raven-haired boy, she smiled, remembering what had happened last night. She propped herself up with her elbow. Sitting up, she gave Sasuke a slight shove. "Sasuke," she whispered, "Sasuke, wake up it's-" She paused to glance at her clock, "Noon." Sasuke mumbled something that sounded like, "five more minutes." Temari smirked. "Sasuke," she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Come on, wake up…" **

**When Sasuke didn't respond, Temari had a better idea. She smirked as she stood up. She stretched and yawned. ((Don't worry- she's not fully naked)) Sasuke suddenly grew interest in waking up. "Oh, Sasuke," Temari said in her famous, '**_**sexy voice'**_** as Shikamaru once called it. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, please…" she bent down, in front of his face. Almost touching his nose with hers, she started up again. "Wake up…" Pressing her lips upon Sasuke's, she planted a gentle kiss. Just as soon as he was about to kiss her back, Temari pulled away. **

"**Fine." He grumbled as he sat up. **

**Temari smiled. "That's my man."**

**Sasuke smirked. "..And that's all mine," he said as he pointed to Temari's chest. She giggled as she kissed Sasuke once more. Sasuke, unexpectedly, kissed her back. Their tongues fought to win, but as usual, Temari lost.**

**Later on in the day…**

**Temari's cell phone went off. ((Playing a new song! It goes like this :)) **

_**'Today was the worst day, I went through hell.**_

_**I wish I could remove it from my mind.**_

_**Two months away from you but I couldn't tell.I thought that everything was gonna be just fine.**_

_**The postcard that you wrote, with a stupid little note. Something wasn't quite right about it. It smelled like cheap perfume, and it didn't smell like you. There is no way you can get around it. Because you wrote:**_

_**I wish you were her.**_

_**You left out the 'e'**_

_**You left without me.**_

_**And no you're out there with a…**_

_**Hey hey psycho babe, **_

_**I hate you. why are guys so lame?**_

_**Everything I gave you,**_

_**I want everything back but you…'**_

**------------------------------****yeah, sorry 'bout that…I just had the son in my head all day. **

**So, Temari answered her phone. **

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi," a familiar voice answered on the other end.**

"…**who is this?"**

"**Guess."**

"**Um…" She quickly glanced at the number. **

"**So?"**

"**Shikamaru. Why did you call me?"**

"**Did you miss me?"**

"**No. Don't call me." **

"**Aw, why?"**

"**I'm with Sasuke."**

"**Oh? Well, I dumped Sakura."**

"**How interesting."**

"**Guess who I'm with now."**

"**Um…Kin?"**

"**Hell no, that's crazy talk. I'm with Ino."**

**A/N:**** Oh no he didn't!! He's with Ino. Wow. I just had the brilliant idea in my head. SO, yeah… If you have any requests for the story, I will gladly consider them. Yeah me! Jk, Jk, Jk…**


	4. Memories

**A/N: ****I had some extra time on my hands so I updated!**

**Disclaimer:**** I Do Not Own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be typing a disclaimer!**

**Chapter: 4: **_** Memories…**_

"**I-Ino?" Temari was shocked. Ino? Of all people! She's with Shika? **_**Her **_**with****Shika? **

"**Yes, I'm dating Ino, Temari. Is that a problem?"**

"**O-oh no," she lied, "I have to go. Bye!" Without a response, Temari hung up.**

_**Are you serious? Shika, I mean, Shikamaru, is dating that whore? She's with Kiba, though! Wait. Let's hear Ino's side!**_** Temari knew her plan was brilliant. Shikamaru was probably lying. Just to piss her off. Picking up her phone, she dialed Ino's number.**

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Damn it, pick up! **_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring…**_

"_**Hi, this is Yamanaka Ino," a voice came on, "I'm not able to get to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you!"**_

"**Ino," Temari sighed, "It's me, Temari. Listen, I wanted to ask you some thing, so…give me a call back when you can. Thanks." She hung up. **_** Ah, shit. **_

"**Temari?" A voice came from behind her.**

**Temari turned around to find Sasuke standing behind her. "Oh, Sasuke, it's only you…" Sasuke stared at Temari for a short moment. "Temari, what's bothering you?" Temari, startled by the question, thought of an excuse. "Oh, its nothing," she lied, "I'm just tired, that's all. I'm going to bed." Temari walked pass the confused Uchiha. "Good night!" Temari said in a fake cheery tone. **

**As she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her around, Sasuke studied Temari's guilt struck face. "Temari, what's wrong? You can tell me." Temari was dead silent. Sasuke waited for an answer. "Nothing is bothering me, Sasuke," she forced a smile, "I'm fine." **

**There was quiet for about 2 minutes. "Ok," Sasuke smiled. He planted a kiss on Temari's lips, but Temari pulled away. "Good night, Sasuke." Temari ran hurriedly upstairs to her bedroom, and locked the door behind her. Sitting down on her un-made bed, she thought over what Shikamaru had said. **_**Is he really with Ino? She cheated on him, though. **_

**Temari let out a small sigh as she remembered one day at the Ichigo Park. Shikamaru told her he was leaving to visit his uncle in a different part of town, but had a couple of minutes to say bye. She had waited and waited. After an hour of waiting, she began to lose hope that Shika would come. When she started up the hill to her house, she heard a voice shout out, "Are you leaving so soon?" She turned around to find Shikamaru behind her. As she walked over to him, he presented her with a box. "I want you to have this," he gave Temari the box. She opened it with a smile on her face. Inside was a golden necklace. Embroidered with her name in fancy cursive. "Oh, Shika!" She exclaimed as she tried on the necklace, "It's absolutely beautiful!" **

**Thinking back on that day reminded her some thing. **_**What did I do with that, anyway?**_

**Suddenly, she felt tired. Yawning, she stretched out over her bed, and slept. Dreaming of her memories with Shikamaru.**

**A/N: **** Aw, Temari can't stop thinking of Shikamaru! How kawaii! I don't have any ideas what to write about for the next chap! Plz, give ideas! Sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I've been busy. Yeah…busy…**


	5. Last chap!

**A/N:**** I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update, I've been busy making plans for the summer! Yeah! (Our school gets out on Friday!) Well, this is the last chapter of the story. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. Or any other anime.**

**Chapter 5:**** The last chapter. Woo!**

Temari couldn't take this anymore. "I need to know what's going on with my mind!" she explained to Sakura. "Calm down," Sakura said soothingly. "Tell me again what's going on."

Temari pondered her mind for the right words. "Hm, well, I just can't stop thinking of Shikamaru."

"Well," Sakura had no idea what to say, "Um, you could see a therapist. I go to my therapist every day, and look how I turned out!" Temari smiled at the idea of her laying on a bed talking to some random person about her problems. "Ok," she agreed, "I'll see a therapist."

"Great!" Sakura suddenly stood up, "I have an appointment in 20 minutes, let's go!"

**20 minutes later…**

Temari and Sakura entered the lobby of the therapists' building. Sakura walked straight up to a lady at the front desk. Without lifting her head, the woman asked, "Can I help you?" she had blonde hair and a huge chest. "Hi, Tsundae," Sakura smiled, "I'm here for my appointment, and I brought a friend. Is there some one here that can help her?" Tsundae looked up at the familiar voice, and smiled, "Oh Sakura! It's you! Ok, you know where to go. I'll take care of your little friend." Sakura smiled as she left, walking down a narrow hallway. Temari stood in silence as she watched her friend leave.

"Temari, is it?" Tsundae spoke up suddenly. Temari's head slowly nodded. "Ok, darling, come with me." Tsundae got up and walked out of her small desk. Temari followed the woman (Temari doesn't really know who Tsundae is) into a small room.

"Sit in the chair," she ordered. Temari obeyed without a sound, as she sat down in a tacky chair.

"Your therapist will be in here in a minute." Tsundae left the room leaving Temari in silence. She glanced around the room. There was a picture of a dog, a man, and two children. They were probably her family.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and a woman entered. "Hello, there," she greeted, "My name is Malachi Malaya. But you can just call me Malaya." Malaya had shoulder length dishwater blonde hair, big blue eyes. She was wearing a white skirt and a light red halter top. "You must be Temari," she went on, as she sat down in a chair opposite of Temari. "So, what's bothering you?"

Temari was silent for a quick half second, but decided to speak up. "Ok, here's the deal, my friends, Sakura and Sasuke, broke up. Shikamaru, my old boyfriend, and I broke up, too. Sakura and Shikamaru started to go out. So, Sasuke and I went out too. One day Shika called me. He told me he dumped Sakura and went on to my enemy, Ino. I suddenly started to think a lot about him. All of the months we spent together, and stuff. The problem is, I'm dating Sasuke, but can't stop thinking about Shika!"

Malaya nodded, "I see," she paused to write some thing down on her clipboard. "Tell me about Sasuke."

Temari took in a deep breath, "Uchiha Sasuke, where to begin…well, he's super hot. He's been my friend for a long, long time. And, well…that's it."

"I see," Malaya jotted down another quick note. "Ok, now tell me about Shikamaru."

Temari sighed dreamily, "Oh Shika, he's charming, brilliant, funny, cute, and really any thing you would look for in a boy."

"Ok," Malaya smiled, "I understand now. You either need to choose Sasuke or Shikamaru. From my notes, you are hopelessly in love with Shikamaru. It would be best if you'd choose him. Your time's up. I'll see you next week."

Confused Temari walked out of the tiny room.

"Temari!" Sakura shouted from the lobby.

"Yeah?" Temari walked over to her pink haired friend.

"So, what did she say?"

"She said I need to get back together with Shika."

Sakura smiled, "that's great! Cuz, my therapist said I need to go back to Sasuke!"

"Everyone's happy!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

As Temari walked in her houses' door, she was greeted to Garra's flat voice. "Where were you?" he demanded.

"I was out with friends." She answered. "If you don't mind, I have some phone calls I need to get to."

Without an answer, she trudged up the stairs to her room. Plopping down on her bed, she reached for the cell phone. As she opened it, it said, "You have 3 new messages."

Temari scrolled through her messages. The first on was from Ino.

It said,

"_Temari! Hi, it's me. Um, anyway…why did you call? I have news! Kiba and I broke up! I'm going out with Choji! Isn't that totally awesome? Anyway, give me a call back when you can! Bye!"_

Temari deleted the message.

Next message was from Sasuke.

It read:

"_Hey, Temari, I want to break up. Sakura and I are back together. I heard you and Shikamaru are getting back together. So, yeah, bye."_

Delete.

Next message was from Shikamaru.

It read:

"_Temari, do you want to get back together? I do. Please, please, I need you more than you need me. I want you back. And, I lied about Ino and me. I just wanted to hear your reaction. Give me a call when you can."_

Delete.

Gladly, she typed in Shika's number.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ri-_

"Hello?"

"Shika?"

"Temari? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Listen, I want to get back together, too."

"That's great!"

"Yeah. I need you too."

"Hey Temari?"

"Hey what?"

"I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you too, Shikamaru. More than anything in the universe."

"Forever."

"Forever."

With that, Temari and Shikamaru were back together.

**The End!!**

**A/N:**** -wipes away fake tear- I am so glad I'm done! Yeah! The ending was a little weird to me. Hm…I'll be starting my new story soon!**


End file.
